


每个月总有那么几天想离婚

by jimo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom Jim, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Top Mycroft
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 17:09:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18855385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimo/pseuds/jimo
Summary: 我得和迈克罗夫特离婚，吉姆想道。





	每个月总有那么几天想离婚

理查德·布鲁克是一名舞台剧演员，他对人这么介绍自己的工作。要是有人让他列举一下他的代表作品，他本人也得支吾半天，“不过我录过《查理与巧克力工厂》、《哈利波特》的有声读物，我觉得孩子们挺喜欢我的……”他的新经纪人丹妮·米勒小姐听完摇了摇头。丹妮·米勒小姐刚入行不久，资源不多，为他接的都是不知名的小角色，但是理查德倒不太往心里去。他在剧院大部分的时间都在帮忙抬道具，挂幕布，真正轮到他排戏只有10分钟。因为这个缘故，丹妮·米勒小姐倒是对他寄予厚望。不过结婚之后，他已经连续推掉了3个角色。丹妮·米勒小姐打开邮箱，决定找他谈一谈。

“我天生就不是这块料。”

“哦，理查，我不许你这么说。”丹妮·米勒小姐从包里掏出几个信封， 上面写着“致理查德·布鲁克”。“听我说，理查德，你非常有天赋。你是未来演艺界的希望。”

“谢谢，米勒小姐。哦，你这么说，我真是太感动了。”理查德将他的粉丝来信珍惜般地捧在胸前，深深地吸了一口气，“……我会怀念的。但是你知道，有的时候为了家庭美满，你不得不牺牲掉一些个人爱好。”

米勒小姐蹙起她纤细的眉毛：“你是说你的丈夫不让你工作？”

理查德神色黯然地点了点头：“我的工作会给他带来一些困扰……”

“荒谬！”米勒小姐激动地打断了他的话，“男人总是这样说。什么孩子的成长只有一次，你得在家照顾孩子，养家的责任交给我吧，结果我的丈夫爱上了他隔壁部门的婊子。”她看着神情失落的理查德，仿佛看到了当初愚蠢的自己，她坐到理查德身边，亲切地揽住他的肩，像一位知心姐姐一样循循善诱：“你要独立起来，理查，不要做男人的附庸，一定要有自己的事业。”

理查德·布鲁克有些犹豫：“……谢谢，我会认真考虑你的建议的。”

啊，可怜的理查德，这个不慎走入婚姻的迷路羔羊，从此在丈夫的管辖下唯唯诺诺地过完被操纵的一生。米勒小姐不敢想下去，她从她的手提包里拿出一张门票，郑重地交到了理查德的手上。

“女性主义讲座？”

“现在看来，你比我更需要它。”

 

理查德·布鲁克，其实还有一个名字——吉姆·莫里亚蒂。吉姆·莫里亚蒂的名气可比理查德·布鲁克响亮多了，那些拥趸从没有亲眼见过他的真容，但这个神秘的代号俨然成为了犯罪届导师般的存在。以前他向别人介绍起自己的工作时，即使隔着网络，也能从文字里看到他的骄傲， “咨询罪犯，为您策划最完美的犯罪方案。”吉姆对待工作兢兢业业，将客户就是上帝牢记于心，还会好心地某些无理取闹的客户去见上帝，成果是喜人的，甲方的好评率几乎达到了百分百。

想起从前年轻气盛的时光，吉姆有些怀念，如今他三十有五，和军情五处的一位高官结婚有一年多了。丈夫对他管得很严。丹妮·米勒小姐分别时欲言又止：“理查，如果你的丈夫不支持你的工作，那么就和他离婚。”

我应该和迈克罗夫特·福尔摩斯离婚。吉姆想。

 

——我有一件事情要和你谈谈，:）JM

隔了10分钟，吉姆收到了丈夫的回信。

——在忙。MH

他的丈夫近期一直早出晚归，“国防安全系统出现了漏洞”，迈克罗夫特在为这件事加班加点。可不止国防安全系统有漏洞，吉姆幸灾乐祸地想。

——我很无聊，我想你:( JM

这次迈克罗夫特回得很快。

——不要淘气。MH

哼，是时候提醒迈克罗夫特英国真正的安全隐患在哪里。

 

那天迈克罗夫特依然加班到很晚，哼，可恶的迈克罗夫特，吉姆把多余的枕头藏了起来。

 

第二天早晨，吉姆被吵醒了。

半个月前，隔壁房子里前搬来了一对美国夫妻，有时候吵得很凶。

他听到重重的摔门声。

“卡尔，我今天就回美国，祝你和该死的案子百年好合…… ”女人尖利的声音被汽车发动机轰鸣的声音掩盖了。

“讨厌的美国佬。”吉姆把头蒙进被子里。

“我还以为你挺喜欢布利特太太。” 迈克罗夫特对着镜子打了一个温莎结，然后关上了窗户。

“我讨厌所有人。”

“所有人？”他踱到床边，把被子往下拉，对上吉姆又黑又大的瞳孔。

吉姆拉了拉被角，试图再次埋进被子里，但迈克罗夫特隔着被子压在他的身上。他眨了眨眼睛：“……几乎所有人。”

迈克罗夫特揉了揉他的头发，在额头印下一个吻，刚支起身子，突然一阵天旋地转，身体陷入柔软的床褥中。吉姆稳稳地跨坐在他的腰上，洋洋得意地哼了一声。

迈克罗夫特捏了捏他的腰：“乖，别闹了，我早上有会。”

吉姆俯下身，脑袋埋进他的肩窝里，一下一下地吻着他的脖子。

迈克罗夫特喘了一口气，他触碰到吉姆光洁的后背，温暖皮肤传来的热量渐渐涌向他的小腹。

“……亲爱的，我不能迟到。”事实上他的内心已经有些动摇。

“那你快一点。”吉姆在他的耳边呼着热气，手不安分地摸到了他的腰带。

迈克罗夫特闭了闭双眼，快速地在脑海里闪过几张讨厌的同僚的脸，冲动被稍微压制下去了。

“……但我也没有那么快。”他按住那双作乱的手，使了一个巧劲，把人重新压倒在床上。快速地亲了一下不满的嘴唇，他起身下床，走到穿衣镜前重新整理衣服，镜子里乌黑的双眸正瞪着他。  
“在家乖乖的？”他转过身，看向床上的不高兴。

吉姆对他展露出一个柴郡猫式的笑容，水汪汪的大眼睛让他看起来天真又无辜。迈克罗夫特心底柔软了几分，准备给他一个告别吻，这时吉姆动了动嘴唇：“操你妈的，福尔摩斯。”

迈克罗夫特揉了揉眉心。

 

这日子一点儿也过不下去了，吉姆气呼呼地想道。


End file.
